Damn You, TEME!
by Uchiha Naruto-chan
Summary: Sekuel Baka TemeDobe. Maaf kalau apdetnya lama... #bungkuk-bungkuk
1. Chapter 1

Naruto menendang pintu di depannya dengan cukup keras sekali lagi, hingga ia sendiri yakin kakinya pasti dihiasi oleh memar-memar sialan yang mungkin sampai besok tidak akan hilang. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, abaikan dulu kakinya yang sudah—sangat—sakit di bawah sana. Sekarang ini jam setengah tujuh dan pintu kamar mandi itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka, hal paling menyebalkan yang setiap hari harus pemuda _blonde_ ini lalui—selain menunggu _ramen_ miliknya matang, tentunya. Dia sudah cukup bersabar sejak tadi, tapi pemuda lain yang ada di dalam sana sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Sialan," desisnya pelan, kemudian kembali menendang dan menggedor pintu kayu itu, "_THE HELL_! _TEME_! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BERENDAM, HAH!"

**Dok… dok!**

Dua gedoran terakhir yang dilancarkan Naruto sebelum pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian berlari dengan kencang sembari bersiap menendang pintu kayu tersebut—tepat ketika pemuda _raven_ yang ada dalam kamar mandi memutar kenop pintu.

**Braak! Jduak! Bruk… Gabruk… Nyeeeetttt… **"Aaarrgh!"

Pemuda lain yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara keras saat melewati kamar kedua adiknya itu pun segera masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi, "Naruto! Sasuke! Ada ap—!"

Itachi lebih memilih menelan bom milik Deidara dibandingkan dengan tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan adik kandung dan angkatnya.

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **sekuel** Baka TemeDobe**, alur cepat, miss typo(s), OOC! AU.

"_Italic" _**: Telepon**_._

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

**If you don't like… please, don't read! I've warn you…**

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

"Aku tidak mengada-ada _kaa-san_… aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Bocah mesum itu—bukan Naruto, _kaa-san_. Ya, Sasuke—dengarkan dulu ceritaku dan jangan berteriak histeris di telingaku. Tenang _kaa-san_… sudah tenang? Baik, aku lanjutkan. Aku melihat Sasuke yang saat itu hanya memakai sehelai handuk sedang menindih Naruto di dalam kamar mandi, _kaa-san_! Mana mungkin aku bisa biasa-biasa saja setelah melihat adengan seperti itu! Setidaknya mereka harus tahu tempat dan waktu, _kaa-san_! Mereka itu tahu kalau aku ini masih normal, _kaa-san_!"

Itachi yakin ia sedang menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya pada tembok terdekat saat mendengar suara Mikoto sedang tertawa senang dari telepon._ WHAT THE_—walaupun ia tahu bahwa ibunya itu seorang_ fujoshi_, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi kedua adiknya yang sering—bahkan setiap hari—menyuguhkan berbagai macam adegan—piiip—dan—piiiip, seolah-olah mereka ingin mengusir dirinya keluar dari apartemen secara halus.

Hela napas berat keluar dari bibirnya. Dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang penuh dengan 'orang-orang seperti itu', mana mungkin bisa ia bertahan lebih dari ini? Apa perlu ia juga menjadi salah satu dari—HEEHH! Itachi membelalakkan matanya, "Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkaaaan!" tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menjambak ramburnya sembari meneriakkan seruan batinnya. _Poor _Itachi…

"—_chi. Itachi. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau masih mendengarkan _kaa-san_, Itachi?"_ suara lembut Mikoto membuyarkan lamunannya.

Itachi memandang telepon yang digenggamnya dengan wajah sayu. Dosa apa dirinya di masa lalu? Apakah ia seorang _ninja_ jenius yang membantai seluruh klannya kemudian bergabung dengan suatu organisasi bernama Akatsuki yang memburu _jinchuuriki _Kyuubi? Ya, ya, ya… sepertinya memang begitu. Atau inikah yang dinamakan dengan hukum karma? Entahlah, ia tidak mau berpikir terlalu keras sekarang. Cukup masalah kedua adiknya yang membuatnya pusing. Tidak perlu ditambah dosa masa lalu.

Pemuda itu menempelkan telepon ke telinganya dengan enggan sembari menata rambutnya yang berantakan, "Maaf _kaa-san_… aku 'sedikit' kacau tadi. Memangnya apa yang _kaa-san _katakan?"

Di lain tempat, Mikoto hanya mampu tersenyum maklum atas jawaban putra sulungnya. Wanita yang terkenal anggun itu sebenarnya sudah tahu 'hal ini' akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Karena itu—beberapa tahun terakhir—ia dan Fugaku mempersiapkan sesuatu yang bukan hanya menyusahkan putra sulungnya tetapi juga mengikat putra bungsu dan angkatnya.

"_Karena situasinya sudah sampai ke tahap ini. Maka rencana' _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san _akan segera dilaksanakan. _Kaa-san _harap, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, kau dapat menerimanya dengan baik, Itachi."_

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penuturan ibunya, "Rencana apa _kaa-san_?"

Diseberang sana, diam-diam Mikoto merasa bersalah pada putra sulungnya,_"Sebenarnya, tanpa _kaa-san_ memberitahumu, _kaa-san_ yakin kau pasti tahu rencana ini. Maafkan keegoisan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_, Itachi."_

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidup, Itachi merasa lebih baik tidak dilahirkan sebagai seorang Uchiha.

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

**[Konoha High School, XII-B]**

Inuzuka Kiba memandang pemuda bermata _sapphire_ di depannya dengan pandangan bosan. Kalau saja pemuda itu bukan sahabatnya, dia tidak akan mau bersusah-payah mendengarkan rancauan tidak jelas yang sejak tadi hanya berbelit dalam topik membosankan bernama g-a-l-a-u.

Memang bukan hal yang biasa bagi manusia penyandang gelar Orang Paling Ceria seperti Naruto itu galau. Dan sebagai sahabat, tentu dia harus memberikan semangat atau hal lain yang dapat membuat si _Blonde_ kembali ceria. Karena kalau boleh dia jujur—dibanding biasanya—Naruto yang seperti ini seratus kali lebih menyusahkan dan mengkhawatirkan! Inilah susahnya kalau temanmu mempunyai kakak bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pfftt… _damn you_, Sasuke-_senpai_!

"Dia bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Kiba! Dia itu… sepertinya, sudah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal semacam 'itu'. Tapi aku… AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS BERSIKAP BAGAIMANA SETELAH INI! " Naruto kembali membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela tangannya yang menelungkup di atas meja setelah berhasil mengubah ekspresi bosan sahabatnya—yang sejak pagi tadi ia culik dari Nanas Tidur di ujung sana—menjadi seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

"HAH! Aku tahu kau sedang galau, tapi tidak perlu mengagetkanku seperti itu, Bodoh! Kau pikir itu lucu? Huh," Kiba memegang kerah seragamnya erat. Mencoba meredakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba seperti ingin lari dari tempatnya akibat teriakan Naruto. Untung saja dia tidak punya penyakit jantung, kalu punya… dapat dipastikan dia sudah terkapar tak bernyawa sejak tadi. Pemuda berambut coklat itu melirik sebal pada satu-satunya orang yang kini memasang wajah memelas, persis menyerupai anak rubah dan sukses meluluhkan kesebalannya terhadap si _Blonde_.

"Hhh… bagaimanapun juga, kejadian tadi pagi tidak akan terjadi kalau kau bisa lebih bersabar menghadapinya. Kau sendiri tahu kan, kalau dia suka melihatmu sebal dan uring-uringan? Saranku, untuk sementara… akan lebih mudah untukmu bersikap biasa saja. Toh dia juga sepertinya tidak peduli. _Well_, setidaknya dengan begitu kau tidak perlu merasa sakit hati atas sikapnya yang menyebalkan, Naruto."

Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan kedua telinganya. Mudah saja, sejak dia masih kecil hingga sekarang, hanya ada tiga sahabat yang menurutnya bijaksana. Garra, Neji dan Shikamaru. Yang lain, tidak begitu jauh dari sikap cerewet dan ceroboh. Termasuk pemuda pecinta anjing di depannya. Dan sekarang… apa yang baru dia dengar?

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum ia membuka mulut, "Kau pasti bukan Kiba yang kukenal."

Kiba melongo mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ini dia yang paling dibenci Kiba dari si _Blonde_. _Well_, walaupun ia juga tidak percaya kalau bisa mengatakan nasehat seperti tadi, tapi setidaknya jangan meragukannya seperti itu, kan? Bisa saja kepintaran kekasihnya yang mempunyai rambut seperti nanas itu menular padanya. Siapa tahu…

"Naruto," bisik Kiba, mengancam.

"Huh? Apa—" belum sampai Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, matanya menangkap aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari belakang tubuh sahabatnya yang kini menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, entah kenapa mulutnya begitu kering, "Errr… Kib—GYAA!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto meloncat keluar jendela dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sebelum Kiba menunjukkan taringnya.

"NARUTO! KUBUNUH KAU!"

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

Naruto menengok ke belakang sekali lagi. Meyakinkan bahwa dirinya telah lolos dari kejaran sahabatnya, "Hhh… lain kali ingatkan aku supaya tidak menggoda Kiba seperti itu. Kalau sampai tertangkap, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirinya, setengah empat sore. Ia mendecak pelan. Hanya karena kejadian menyebalkan tadi pagi, ia jadi melupakan latihan basket yang seharusnya ia hadiri satu jam lalu. Kalau sudah begini, mau datang latihan pun percuma. Hanya akan menambah beban. Capek pikiran, juga fisik. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia sudah cukup pusing saat ini.

Jendela perpustakaan terlihat mengintip dari gedung utara. Mungkin dia bukan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mempunyai hobi belajar ataupun membaca. Tapi untuk saaat ini, perpustakaan adalah pilihan terbaik.

Awalnya, ia berniat pergi ke atap atau ke kedai _ramen_ langganannya. Tapi, kedua tempat itu sudah sangat sering ia kunjungi. Lagipula, sebentar lagi, Sasuke-_Teme_ pasti menjemputnya. Dan ia masih belum siap bertemu atau bertatap muka dengan orang yang satu itu. Ya… satu-satunya tempat menenangkan yang tersisa adalah perpustakaan. Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak akan mencarinya di sana.

Naruto berjalan melewati pintu kaca di depannya dan pemandangan yang—menurutnya—membosankan pun terpampang jelas. Ia menarik napas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dia tidak akan tahu aku ada di sin—" gumamannya terhenti saat _sapphire_ yang ia punya menangkap bayangan pemuda tinggi berambut _raven_ dengan model jabrik ke belakang tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita di pojok kiri ruangan ini. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda itu sesekali tersenyum menanggapi ucapan wanita berambut _pink_ di depannya. Naruto terhenyak, "Sasuke…"

Pikirannya melayang jauh. Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak mendapat senyuman seperti itu dari pemuda_ raven_ di sana? Tiga tahun atau empat tahun, Naruto tidak tahu. Yang pasti sudah lama sekali. Dan kini, pemuda itu sedang tersenyum dengan seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal di pojok ruangan. Berdiri berhadapan, terlalu dekat. Hanya berdua. Seakan mereka tidak mau seorangpun mengganggu. Mungkin, termasuk dirinya.

Semua pikiran negatif seakan mendapat jalan keluar dari hatinya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang sejak dulu dipendamnya seorang diri, kini perlahan menghancurkan harapannya. Dia memang bukan orang yang mudah putus asa. Tapi keadaan dan sikap Sasuke lah yang membuatnya berdiam diri. Kakaknya itu, selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya. Mereka… walaupun bertolak belakang tetapi saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Mereka selalu bertukar masalah, dan diam-diam saling membantu. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Tentang perasaannya dan wanita itu.

Naruto menggeram pelan melihat kedekatan keduanya. Dia tidak suka apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Siapa pun itu. Ia akan dengan senang hati menghancurkannya, sama seperti perasaannya saat ini. Rasa sukanya terhadap si _Raven_ yang membuatnya ingin memiliki pemuda itu seorang diri. Dan Naruto tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya. Setidaknya hanya pada saat ia merasa sangat marah. Tapi, ia tidak sedang sangat marah saat ini.

Buktinya, ia akan melepaskannya bila hal itu dapat membuat pemuda _raven_ di sana bahagia. Mencintai tidak harus memiliki. Cinta adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Dan Naruto mencintai pemuda itu. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Ia akan mendukung keputusan Sasuke.

Naruto… tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, kaki berbalut seragam hitam miliknya melangkah pelan mendekati pasangan yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga samar-samar ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik rak buku yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi.

"Kenapa kau tidak meyukainnya, Sasuke-_kun_? Padahal, menurutku dia menyenangkan dan penuh semangat," suara wanita itu terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto. Namun menikam di ulu hatinya.

Kali ini, _baritone_ Sasuke menyahut, "Karena dia menyebalkan dan juga cerewet. Aku tidak suka orang bodoh sepertinya."

Naruto bersandar pada rak buku di belakangnya. Kepala bersurai pirang itu mendongak,_ sapphire_ indah yang dimilikinya tertutup.

"Sasuke-_kun_… kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap saja dingin dan pedas. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana reaksinya kalau mendengar komentarmu? Aku yakin dia pasti menangis. Hahaha… kau itu, jahat juga ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku jadi kasihan padanya."

"Cih, dia pasti menangis meraung-raung dengan penuh semangat. Seperti katamu."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

Jeda sesaat sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang ada pada tempatnya? Apa kau juga akan menolakku?"

"Tidak—"

Naruto tidak mendengar lanjutannya, karena telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara lain, "Naruto? Tumben kau ada di sini."

Naruto membuka matanya cepat dan menoleh ke kiri. Mendapati salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut coklat panjang bermata _lavender_ sedang menatapnya datar, " N-neji," ucapnya tanpa sadar dengan suara yang cukup keras.

.

.

"Tidak—" belum sampai Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, terdengar sebuah percakapan singkat yang berhasil membuatnya membeku dari balik rak tempatnya berdiri dengan teman wanitanya.

"Naruto? Tumben kau ada di sini."

"N-neji."

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah salah mengenali suara terakhir itu. Suara serak-serak basah yang sering meneriakinya dengan sumpah serapah. Suara yang tiap kali memanggilnya _Teme_. Suara milik adiknya, Naruto-nya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kaki jenjangnya melangkah besar ke sumber suara. Hatinya merasa kalut. Kalau sampai Naruto mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakura, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk meluruskan semuanya.

Berurusan dengan Naruto dalam segala masalah selalu merepotkan dan dia tidak suka itu. Terlebih dalam hal ini, akan terasa berat baginya.

_Onyx_-nya menatap pemuda pirang itu lekat, "Sudah puas mengupingnya, _Dobe_?" panggilnya.

.

.

Naruto merasa ingin menghilang saat itu juga.

Tatapan mengintimidasi yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda_ raven_ di ujung rak itu memperburuk suasana hatinya. Masih belum kelar masalah pagi tadi, sekarang harus ditambah dengan katahuan menguping pembicaraan orang. Naruto yakin setelah ini pasti akan ada hal yang lebih parah lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Ck… siapa bilang aku menguping?" jawabnya asal, kemudian melirik Neji sebentar yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal permintaan tolong.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di 'perpustakaan' sekarang, hn?" Sasuke tahu pemuda itu berbohong padanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, _sapphire_-nya tidak akan pernah berbohong pada _onyx_ yang yang ia miliki.

Melihat kedua kakak-beradik yang kelihatannya seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lainnya pun menggugah hati Neji untuk melerai. Dia cinta damai. Setidaknya untuk pasangan yang satu ini. Neji berdeham pelan, "Ehem. Kalau boleh saya menyela, Sasuke-_san_. Naruto kemari bersama saya karena ada tugas kelompok yang harus kami kerjakan."

Pemuda bersurai pirang di samping Neji merasa bahwa Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya tepat sebelum Sasuke mendengus meremehkan.

Sasuke menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. Alasan murahan. Sudah berapa ratus kali telinganya mendengar alasan semacam itu dari bibir seorang bocah hanya untuk menghindari para orang tua yang anaknya suka keluyuran sampai malam. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto sembari berkata, "Hyuuga Neji. Kukatakan padamu hanya untuk saat ini saja dan kuharap kau selalu mengingatnya."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. Setiap kali Sasuke melangkah, langkah itu mengatakan sendiri kalau dia sedang berada dalam kondisi di mana membunuh adalah jalan terbaik. Naruto melirik Neji yang tetap berwajah datar.

"Katakan saja, Sasuke-_san_. Tapi asal Anda tahu, kalau ucapan Anda tidak penting, saya akan melupakannya," Neji balas menyeringai.

Kilatan murka seorang Uchiha terlihat di ujung mata Sasuke, "Apa untungnya membantu si Idiot Naruto ini keluar dari masalah yang dia buat sendiri, Hyuuga? Apa kau menerima bayaran dari si Bodoh ini, hn? _Disgusting_."

**Buagh!**

Satu hantaman keras yang cukup membuat pengunjung perpustakaan berdatangan melihat kejadian itu pun telak mengenai pipi porselen Sasuke. Seketika itu juga Sasuke sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat. Pemuda _raven_ itu merasa pundaknya membentur rak buku yang kini berada di belakangnya. Sedang orang yang menghantamnya tadi menghimpitnya dari depan.

"K-kau… kalau mulutmu itu hanya bisa mengucapkan hinaan untukku, _Teme_… lebih baik kau pergi menjauh dariku. Atau aku yang akan menjauhimu mulai detik ini juga," suara berat Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Himpitan Naruto melonggar beriringan dengan tarikan Neji dari samping tubuhnya, "Naruto… tenangkan dirimu. Ini masih di perpustakaan…"

Satu tatapan mematikan dikirimkan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya pada pemuda _raven_ yang kini menatap kosong dirinya, "Kita selesaikan hal ini di rumah, Sasuke-_nii_."

Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain berjalan mengikuti Naruto keluar dari gedung tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Huah! Tenang aja, cerita ini ga akan panjang kok. Heheheu~ cuman dua kalau ga tiga _chapter_.

_**So~ mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto membanting pintu mobil yang ditumpanginya dengan kasar. Dirinya tidak peduli bila pemilik yang sesungguhnya akan marah mendapati mobil _Porsche_ kesayangannya diperlakukan sekasar itu olehnya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan komentar yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pemuda _raven_ yang kini telah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Naruto dapat mendengar desah napas kecewa pemuda itu sebelum pada akhirnya memilih melajukan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca di sebelahnya, menghindari _death glare_ yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Dirinya mencoba untuk mengabaikan keberadaan si _Raven_ yang sepertinya akan membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto," suara _baritone_ Sasuke terdengar menggema di telinganya.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menyahut. Benar-benar tidak peduli akan panggilan Sasuke. Ditutupnya _sapphire_ yang ia miliki dalam bisu. Otak miliknya—yang biasanya dibilang pas-pasan oleh Kiba—terasa penat dengan masalah yang entah mengapa terus berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam ingatannya. Jemari _tan_-nya memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Keinginannya saat ini hanyalah mengistirahatkan pikirannya, tanpa diganggu siapa pun.

Walau nampaknya Sasuke mengerti suasana hati Naruto, ia memilih mengacuhkannya. Melihat si _Blonde_ yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab panggilannya itu membuat amarah yang tadinya sempat mereda kini mulai berkoar, "_Dobe_, kau tidak tuli, kan," ucapan sarkastik pun terlontarkan.

Naruto mendesis pelan sebelum membalas dengan nada rendah, "Tutup mulutmu, Sasuke. Atau aku yang akan merobeknya."

Cukup untuk mengawali perdebatan yang tidak akan berujung.

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **OOC! OOC! AU!

**An:** Berhubung fic ini bukan ber-_genre hurt/comfort_ maupun _angst_, jadi jangan berharap adanya konflik serius. Heheheu…

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

**If you don't like… please, don't read! I've warn you…**

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

Uchiha Naruto, meremas rambutnya dengan kasar setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dia sudah cukup frustasi dengan semua kejadian mulai tadi pagi hingga percakapan tidak penting di dalam mobil yang baru saja terjadi. Otaknya sekarang sudah terasa ingin meledak. Dan ia yakin kalau ada pematik api di dekatnya, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyalakannya untuk meledakkan kepala pirangnya—kalau perlu, rumah ini juga.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya pada siapa pun yang mendengar—termasuk semut yang tidak sengaja lewat di kaca jendela. Errr… lebih baik abaikan yang terakhir.

Beginilah kalau pikiran tidak jernih dan tidak mendapat jalan untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Hati galau, kepala nyeri, mata cenat-cenut—salahkan semut yang tidak terima ia katai brengsek, hingga balas menggigitnya tepat di kelopak mata. Oh, betapa Naruto tahu bahwa gigitan kecil itu membawa dampak yang lumayan menyebalkan. Baiklah, bukan itu topiknya sekarang.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke beberapa bantal berwarna kuning cerah yang sengaja ia tumpuk di bawah _headboard_ kasurnya. Untuk sesaat ia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain kecuali empuknya bantal milik Sasuke yang sekaligus kepunyaannya. Err… apa baru saja dirinya memikirkan memiliki bantal yang sama dengan Sasuke—Naruto memilih menjitak kepalanya saat menyadari hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Kembali pada ketenangan—tidak terlalu tenang, sebenarnya—yang ia idam-idamkan sejak tadi pagi. Naruto memilih posisi yang menurutnya nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, "Heh, istirahat sebentar rasanya bukan hal yang buruk," gumam pemuda itu pelan sebelum matanya tertutup—beberapa saat, sebelum...

**Plak!**

"Oh, _SHIT_! _What the hell is __that_!"

Oh, yeah… demi Jashin-_sama_ yang entah ada di mana, pergi ke manakah ketenangan yang baru saja ia capai itu! Sekali lagi, Naruto menyesal telah menutup matanya sejenak dan berpikir bisa istirahat dengan nyenyak. Kini ia mulai menduga kalau-kalau Dewi Fortuna—yang dianggap sebagai Dewi keberuntungan—sedang marah padanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba loncat ke sana? Salahkan penghuni kamar sebelah.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menggerang kesal. Apakah salah kalau dirinya ingin istirahat sebentar? Kenapa rasanya selalu saja ada gangguan—dari sekitar maupun dari dalam otaknya sendiri. Ingin sekali Naruto meneriakkan kekesalannya pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Bukan pada tembok, sebenarnya. Tapi pada seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak tahu sedang melakukan apa di sana—untuk yang satu ini, ia memilih untuk tidak membayangkannya. Karena kalau boleh Naruto jujur, sejak tadi yang ia dengar hanya suara desahan dan derit ranjang. Walau tidak terlalu keras, tapi siapa yang tidak terganggu?

Satu lagi yang membuatnya bernapsu ingin menguliti seseorang. Otaknya—yang Naruto yakin sudah lewat masa kadaluarsanya. Bayangkan, hanya dalam waktu dua menit ia memejamkan mata, sudah ada banyak wajah kakak brengseknya yang melayang-layang di dalam sana. Mulai dari wajahnya yang unyu-unyu, sampai yang paling baru alias menyebalkan setengah hidup.

Sungguh, ia berjanji. Kalau ada kapak, palu atau apa pun itu, ia tidak akan ragu untuk menghancurkan otaknya yang lama dan menggantinya dengan yang baru—tanpa virus bernama Uchiha Sasuke!

"SASUKE-_TEME_ BRENGSEK! MATI KAUUU!"

**Buagh!**

.

.

Sasuke baru saja memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, kemudian mengembalikannya seperti semula. Ia memilih beringsut mundur setelah telinganya mendengar suara pukulan yang agak keras dari dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa hari ke depan ia akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Err… tidak. Sasuke merinding membayangkan dirinya tidur di ruang tamu seperti tiga hari yang lalu—sepertinya nyamuk juga salah satu dari puluhan ribu _fans_-nya. Lebih baik tidur sekamar dengan kakaknya yang autis itu.

Itachi! Sasuke mengetuk pelipisnya pelan saat mengingat kakaknya, "Sepertinya saat ini _aniki_ tidak sesibuk _Dobe_."

_Well_, pikiran baik-baik itu segera tersapu bersih saat suara desahan dengan keras menyeruak keluar dari satu pintu di belakangnya—yang ia yakin berasal dari kamar kakaknya, "Atau mungkin lebih sibuk lagi."

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kedua kamar di hadapannya. Dengan lunglai ia melangkah menjauh dari sana.

"Semoga ada kegiatan yang tidak membosankan untuk tiga jam ke depan," desahnya lemas. Dan sebuah pemikiran baru melintas di kepalanya, "Menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak selamanya beruntung."

.

.

20 menit 30 detik.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

20 menit 35 detik.

Sasuke mulai menatap tajam benda yang tidak bersalah bernama jam dinding dari tempatnya duduk.

20 menit 40 det—"AARRGHH! Brengsek!"

Sasuke mengutuk siapapun yang pernah membuat jam dengan kecepatan yang nyaris sama lamanya dengan seekor hewan berlendir bernama siput!

Asal tahu saja, bukannya ia suka dengan tingkah autis sang kakak ataupun keberisikan adiknya, tapi—Sasuke berani bertaruh untuk yang ini—kedua hal itu jauh lebih mending dibandingkan menunggu selama berjam-jam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sempat terlintas beberapa ide yang menurutnya cukup menarik, sebenarnya. Menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan ini dengan menonton TV, bukan ide yang buruk seharusnya. Namun ia tepiskan jauh-jauh pemikiran itu saat mengecek acara TV yang dipenuhi dengan gosip tentang para artis—sesuatu yang ia hindari akhir-akhir ini, yang entah apa alasannya, Sasuke tutup mulut. Bagaimana dengan membaca novel? Coret opsi itu dari daftar. Sasuke sudah jengah dengan ribuan buku yang berjejer rapi di perpustakaan pribadinya.

_Hell_! Seharusnya, ia mempersiapkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi sebelum mencari gara-gara dengan Naruto. Kalau tidak, ya… seperti inilah nasibnya akan berakhir. Duduk termenung di ruang tamu tanpa ada gerakan berarti. Sial.

Sasuke menggeram di balik bantal yang ia tutupkan ke wajahnya dengan sengaja. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat balasan seperti ini dari Naruto. Memang salahnya sih, iseng-iseng menjahili adiknya yang temperamental itu. Akibatnya… lupakan saja.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas TV sekali lagi. Sudah hampir satu jam ia ada di sana. Kembali ia tenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang sedari tadi peluknya, "Kuharap _aniki_ tidak lupa memasak makanan untuk malam ini."

Sedetik kemudian, suara dengkuran terdengar lembut mengalun di sana.

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

"…"

"…"

"…"

**Bzzztt! Bzzzzttt!**

**Ctik! Ctik! Ctik! Brak!**

"GAH! CUKUP! Sasuke! Naruto! Berhenti saling melempar _death glare_ sekarang juga!" Itachi menggebrak meja makan dengan tidak sabar. Empat kedutan di pelipisnya nampak semakin jelas. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kedua adiknya yang seolah ingin membunuh satu sama lain itu.

"Dia dulu yang mulai, Itachi-_nii_!" Naruto menunjuk pemuda di depannya yang kini menaikkan alis—tersinggung.

"Idiot. Aku tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi," balas Sasuke sengit, tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau mengintimidasiku, _Teme_! Aku tidak suka!" pembelaan yang sia-sia.

"Kau itu idiot atau bodoh, hn? Aku bahkan tidak bicara padamu, _Dobe_."

"Kau menatapku sinis, brengsek! Kau sekarang bicara padaku."

"Idiot. Menatap dan mengintimidasi itu berbeda, _Dobe_."

"_SHIT_! Kudah kubilang jangan menghinaku! Berhenti memanggilku idiot, _Teme_!"

"Pfh," Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan pada Naruto, "Aku hanya menegaskan kenyataannya, i-d-i-o-t."

Naruto meremas sumpit yang dipegangnya dengan kuat, "Kenyataan apa! Bahwa aku idiot dan bodoh!?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya, "_Well_, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kombinasi bodoh dan idiot. Aku jadi yakin, tidak akan ada wanita yang jatuh hati padamu."

Begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, Sasuke langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan, karena ia tahu pasti kalau Naruto sangat sensitif dengan yang pembicaraan macam ini. Sasuke mengamati wajah yang kini menatap dingin padanya. Geez… dasar mulut ember.

Itachi yang tadinya ingin menjitak kedua adiknya itu kini juga terdiam. Menatap raut wajah Sasuke yang—sedikit—merasa bersalah dan mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang dingin secara bergantian. Sepertinya pertengkaran ini sudah kelewat batas. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk mencairkan suasana, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Bukan itu maksudku…" desisnya dengan nada berat dan penuh pertimbangan.

Mungkin Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, hanya datar dan nampak tidak peduli. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan tenang, "Aku tahu… kau bahkan sudah mengatakannya tadi—pada kekasihmu."

Sasuke tertegun. _Onyx_-nya mengernyit ragu mencerna perkataan Naruto. Diam-diam dia mengulum seringai, "Ternyata itu masalahnya…" gumamnya, "Dia bukan kekasihku."

Tidak berpikir panjang, pemuda pirang itu otomatis melempar sendok yang dibawanya ke arah Sasuke, "JANGAN MENGELAK, _TEME_!"

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Sasuke memandang horor pada adiknya, "_USURATONKACHI_! Kau harus bertanggungjawab kalau sendok biadap itu tadi mengenai dahiku!"

"AP—_TEME_! Salahmu sendiri memulai pertengakaran seperti in—" balasan itu tidak terselesaikan saat sebuah suara menyela.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau menelantarkan makanan yang sudah kumasak dengan berat hati, HAH! Sekarang berhenti mengoceh dan manan makanan kalian!" raung Itachi pada akhirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat pertengkaran keduanya yang semakin lama semakin panas tersebut.

Ia kini berpikir sembari menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, "Sejak kapan kata berhenti malah menjadi pemicu pertengkaran! Mereka ini tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, ya!" jeritnya frustasi—dalam hati, tentunya— pada akhirnya.

"Maaf," Naruto menunduk kembali pada_ ramen_-nya setelah mendapat anggukan dari kakak sulungnya.

"Hn," singkat, padat dan sangat menyimpang. Jawab Sasuke sebelum ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sepertinya Itachi harus punya kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi adiknya yang satu itu. Pantas saja Naruto yang tidak pernah bisa akur dengan Sasuke, sikapnya benar-benar membuat orang emosi, sih. Itachi menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

_Poor you_, Itachi.

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

Uchiha Sasuke masih setia menekuri deret lantai balkon kamarnya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menarik. Diselipkannya sebatang rokok pada tepian bibirnya. Ia sudah nyaris tertawa bila tak sadar ada harga diri sebagai Uchiha yang disandangnya pada saat melihat ekspresi cemburu yang ia yakin dibantah Naruto sendiri dengan tegas. Ah, adiknya yang satu itu memang menggemaskan dan ia sangat menyadari hal tersebut.

Tapi, berbicara tentang Naruto, ia baru menyadari bahwa belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa pada pemuda itu. Ck, _medokusai_.

**Srek… srek…**

Sasuke melirik ke arah suara yang membuyarkan ketenangannya, "Pshh… sudah puas menghindariku, _Dobe_?" asap putih tipis mengepul samar di udara malam, kala _baritone_-nya berucap.

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap dingin. Tubuh berbalut piyama putih itu bersandar pada tepi jendela kaca sepenuhnya, "Kau yang memulainya. Jangan salahkan aku."

Sasuke melirik pemuda _blonde_ di belakangnya. Kali ini seulas seringai terlukis, "Mulai apa? Aku tidak ingat telah melakukan hal yang membuatmu marah padaku."

Naruto menggerling kesal, "Memangnya pernah kau mengakui kesalahanmu?"

"Memangnya pernah aku berbuat salah padamu?"—terlalu naïf.

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri," kali ini, pemuda itu berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan, jangan merokok di depanku," lanjutnya.

"Hn," iseng, Sasuke menghembuskan napas tepat di wajah pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, "Kalau aku tidak mau? Salahkan dulu dirimu yang tidak memberiku 'jatah' hari ini."

Empat urat bersilangan di dahi Naruto beriringan dengan memerahnya wajah pemuda itu, "GAH! _TEME_! Mati saja kau! Itu juga salahmu, BODOH!" ia benar-benar akan melempar pemuda di depannya bila gerakannya tak terhenti dengan sebuah rengkuhan hangat dari lawannya.

Sebuah senyum samar tersungging di sudut bibir Sasuke. Kapan lagi bisa memeluk pemuda unyu tapi ganas seperti sekarang ini? Orang bilang, jangan mendekati singa yang sedang tidur. Nyatanya, singa yang satu ini sama sekali tidak menggigit. Sekali lagi—dengan iseng, Sasuke meniup pelan telinga Naruto. Sukses membuat si empunya telinga mengernyit sebal, "Jangan mencoba merayuku, _Teme_."

Mengabaikan kata-kata adiknya, Sasuke memilih meluruskan semuanya sekarang, "Dengarkan baik-baik, _Dobe_. Aku hanya akan berkata sekali, jadi diamlah sebentar," suara itu terdengar berat di telinga Naruto, gerakan jemari Sasuke yang membelai rambut pirangnya sangat terasa, begitu lembut dan manis. Dan untuk sesaat yang tenang ini, Naruto hanya terdiam, menunggu.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, _Dobe_. Dia hanya mantan ketua _fans girl_ waktu SMA. Tidak lebih."

"Aku tidak peduli,"—sahutan yang terlalu cepat dari Naruto.

Sekali lagi, mengabaikan respon adiknya, "Dan satu lagi, tidak peduli sebrengsek dan semenyebalkannya diriku, tetaplah memandang hanya padaku. Tepiskanlah semua hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu, agar—" jeda sesaat, Sasuke mengendus pelan, "Agar otak bodohmu tidak meledak sewaktu-waktu."

Dan Naruto tidak pernah menyadari kalau kakaknya ternyata memiliki kecepatan lari yang melebihi seorang _ninja_.

"_TEME_! AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH AKAN MEMECAHKAN KEPALAMU SETELAH INI!"

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

Itachi baru akan meletakkan sebotol susu ke dalam kulkas saat matanya melihat sosok yang tengah berada di meja makan membelakangi dirinya. Sepertinya pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tidak berpikir macam-macam, Itachi membuka kulkas di depannya sambari menyapa Naruto, "_Ohayou_, _otouto._"

Pemuda pirang itu pun dengan cepat menoleh ke arah si penyapa sembari meneguk 'air' yang dibawanya, "Ah…_ nii-saaaann_~."

Itachi mengorek-orek telinganya sesaat. Ia pasti salah dengar, atau memang baru saja adiknya itu mendesah? Itachi menggelangkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu! Naruto milik Sasuke, titik. Itachi menguatkan batinnya.

Melihat kakaknya yang berlagat aneh di depan kulkas, Naruto bergumam, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, _nii_? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter, barangkali?"

Sadar dengan gelagatnya, Itachi menoleh dengan simpati, "Tidak apa-apa, abaikan saja yang barusan. Oh ya, Naruto, kau lihat botol hitam yang ada di sini, tid—" sedikit lagi ia akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tepat ketika matanya menangkap kilasan botol yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

Itachi memandang _horror_ pada botol yang ia yakin isinya nyaris habis dalam genggaman adiknya, "N-naruto... d-dari mana kau dapatkan botol itu!" untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, Itachi harus merasakan kening mulus tanpa cacatnya berciuman langsung dengan kerasnya pintu kulkas terdekat.

Naruto mengangkat botolnya ke atas dan menggoyang-goyankannya pelan, menunjukkan pada Itachi, "Oh ini, aku mengambilnya dari sana. Karena tadi aku haus dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah—lupakan Sasuke yang masih bergulung-gulung dengan guling yang dikira sebagai Naruto di kamarnya—, jadi aku mengambil ini dari kulkas. Ngomong-ngomong _nii-san_..." Naruto meneguk 'air'nya sekali lagi, "Ini apa ya? Rasanya tidak seperti susu kebanyakan..."

Itachi membatu.

**Krik...**

**Krik…**

**Krik...**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ramuan perangsangku untuk Kyuubi! Kenapa kau habiskan semua, Narutoooooo!"

Mari kita abaikan untuk sesaat pemuda malang yang masih menangis meraung-raung di sana.

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

Uchiha Naruto, tersangka utama yang membuat kakak sulungnya bernama Itachi mendadak gila, terlihat berjingkat-jingkat—sempoyongan—dengan riangnya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ia miliki.

**Brak!**

"Sasuke~ ayo banguuuunnn~, _ttebayo_!" teriaknya kelewat riang untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja marah, sembari menarik-narik selimut tebal yang tadinya digunakan Sasuke untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik selimut yang ternyata hanya berisi guling-guling yang ditumpuk. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian, ia memutar tubuhnya, "Sasukeeee! Di mana kauuu?"

"Berisik, _Dobe_…" yang dipanggil diam-diam mengintainya dari dalam kamar mandi—mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yeah! Akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan saya menelantarkan _fic_ ini, jadi juga akhirnya… #_author_ ditimpuk

_Btw_, saya ucapakan **selamat bersenang-senang pada Sasuke**, dan** selamat menderita pada Naruto**. Kenapa? Kita lihat **di chapter depan**… itupun kalau _author_-nya engga males buka leptop lemotnya #plak!

A, ya… saya juga berterima kasih pada _reader+reviewer_ yang sudah bersedia menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita labil punya saya ini #bungkuk-bungkuk sampe bungkuk.

Dan saya juga minta maaf kalau sebelumnya sudah pada ngebayangin bakal ada konflik di _fic_ ini. Karena memang sedari awal saya sama _nee-chan_ sama sekali ga ada niatan buat nyelipin konflik, dan taraaaaaa…. Hasilnya jadi ambigu begini. Maafkan keteledoran kamiiiiii~

**~(^v^-~)~(-^v^-)~(~-^v^)~**

O,ya… langsung aja kita **bales **_**review **_**yang ga log in**…

**Sat**s**uki Naruhh**

Errr… maaf mengecewakan untuk konfliknya… TT_TT habis saya juga ga bisa buat konflik… makasih buat reviewnya..

**99**

Waw… waw… sabar, sabar… #author sembunyi di kolong kasur… =='a

Errrrr… saya bener-bener minta maaf kalau mengecewakan. Fic ini memeang nyaris ga ada konfliknya… maafkan sayaaaa…. TT_TT #pundung di pojokan

Makasih reviewnyaaa…

**Hitoshii Rizu**

Huwaaaa… TT_TT makasih reviewnyaaaa~ ini sudah apdet, maaf kalau jelek… TT_TT

**GerardGeMi**

Ini sudah saya lanjut, makasih reviewnya…

**Kyuu al**

TT_TT apa masih penasaran? Kwkwwk… makasih reviewnya…

**Kyuu al z**

Demi Itachi yang keriputnya ga ilang-ilang juga, salahakan _nee-chan_ yang tiba-tiba ngambek ga mau ngelanjutin~ #plak!

**Guest**

Ini sudah saya lanjut~ maaf kalo pendek~ tapi kan lanjut~ kwkwkwkwwk.. #dhuar!

**Guest**

Makasih reviewnya.. ini sudah saya update…


End file.
